pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:VegaObscura
Indeed. Zelda forever! :). Kinda long time ago, but you wrote on my userpage when i won the mini bone dragon ^^. Jahora 01:02, 23 September 2007 (CEST) Gothway Knights of Perfection send their thanks to you for beating us twice with gothway, it's allowed us to figure what you were running and further build on it. I wonder how similar our builds are... =D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 13:46, 1 January 2008 (EST) By the way, it can be found here. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 14:13, 1 January 2008 (EST) :Its pretty close to the same, but we all bring Dark Escape so spikes have a very hard time killing us, and also as a secondary speed boost for getting around quickly. Also our warrior uses Shadow Walk and Dash. On your Divert Hexes, you want to bring divine favor down by a bit to bring protection up by 1 so your Divert removes 3 hexes instead of 2. I know the reasoning on the different warps on the warrior is so Grapple doesn't warp you out, but if you're going to be knocked down you are unable to use Crushing Blow anyway, so there's really no reason to stay in. If you use shadow walk while you are knocked down, it will immediately end your knockdown allowing you to spike even if you get knocked down an instant before the spike. This also applies for warping out. VegaObscura 16:41, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::Oh, and may I request that you rename it to Gothway? VegaObscura 16:42, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::It doesn't sound like an unreasonable request, but because of naming restrictions it cannot be called 'Gothway'. However, I can leave references to the guilds Goth and Knights of Perfection in the notes section. I originally named it 'Knightway' after Knights of Perfection, the second guild to successfully run a smite spike to full effect (As well as the fact that I was the person who was inspired by the spike to further develop and attempt to perfect it, as I am a member of Knights of Perfection), but it was changed due to naming restrictions. I've decided not to change Charge and Retreat for Shadow Walk, since even if Shadow Walk cancels the knockdown, it is far easier to pre-prot a spike if you see a warrior charging towards you. Also, we originally used Dark Escape but found that rather than the damage reduction, the increased mobility of Dash provides a much more effective survival method. And even without deep wound, the weaker 'grapple spikes' are still plenty enough to defeat a target. Thanks for the suggestion about the divine favour, I shall change that. Also, congratulations on making an extremely imba TA spike, I'm glad to be able to modify it and dominate some arenas with it. :::Also, one more thing- Just how do you fare so well against dual Mesmer teams with Diversion, Sig of Humil and the likes? Half of the guildies I have ran this with just couldn't cope with the E-denial, interruption and pressure of dual Mesmers. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:30, 1 January 2008 (EST) ::::We 'kite' out of the mesmer range, very fast and have minimal exposure to them. Diversion on a spike skill means either wasting your shadow walk and either waiting the extra 50 seconds on its recharge, or have whoever lost their shadow walk run up to the target while the rest warp. How does shadow walk constitute as "a warrior charging towards you"? The main reason Dark Escape was put into the build was for fighting against clones or near-clones of ourselves, where you will be knocked down and spike very quickly. This is what we decided to use as a counter to people attempting to copy our build. If naming the guild Gothway causes issues with the rules, why is Legoway allowed? VegaObscura 20:53, 1 January 2008 (EST) :::::It shouldn't be called Legoway at all then- it needs a rename. Shadow walk does not constitute to 'a warrior charging towards you'- however, having to use grapple will result in that, since you can't shadow step. And the idea of dark escape is certainly not a bad one, though Goth is the only other guild I have seen run this smite so far. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 04:30, 2 January 2008 (EST) Notes section has been updated. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 20:48, 1 January 2008 (EST) Guesting me It's fun. ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 02:05, 3 February 2008 (EST) a less yappidy pay and a littly more clackity clack! Hi my name is Carmel i like to play on the tire swing and climb trees sometimes i get scars and i pick them and they bleed which is red but all people bleed red so i am normal right CΛя/\/\Σட 21:03, 13 January 2009 (EST)